


Sentimental Fool

by loosingletters



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen's mind is weird place, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noah are Drama Queens, Past!Allen - Freeform, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neah was rather lonely and a sentimental fool. Why else would he use that tiny piece of freedom in Allen's mind to bring back whom he missed the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Because all Noah are drama queens and I want to write some Past!Allen. Shout out to the Neallen group chat, you guys are amazing!

"You're an utter brat without your memories!" he rants, walking the same either path up and down for the hundredth time.

"Mhm," it sounds from the brunet man lying on the ground. He doesn't even look up to the angry Noah, his attention entirely on the green book in his hands.

"Selfish and stupid too!" Neah continues. "And so goddamn reckless!"

"Terrible."

"Right?!" Neah shouts and walks over to the other man. He sits down right next to him and rests his head on the brunet's lap. "You were never like- like _that_! Acting so is something _I_ should be doing! I'm the irrational one who does just want he wants to do! You're not! You're the rational half!"

"Right."

"And he's an Exorcist too! What were you _thinking_? Going with _Cross_ of all people?!" The Noah cries, his voice an octave higher than before.

"Exactly."

"And you don't even-" Neah stops talking and scowls, his golden eyes searching for the other's grey ones. But they were entirely focused on the damn book. " _Allen_ , are you even listening to me?"

"You poor soul."

"Allen!" Neah shouts, finally catching the other's attention.

"Huh?" The brunet man looked up from his book. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"I said that you are a terrible person and that I hate you," Neah repeats, his arms crossed over his chest. He wants to go on with his rant but he knows that those intelligent, _beautiful_ grey eyes won't stay long on Neah before going back to the writing. It has always been so hard to keep Allen's attention, his mind is always thinking of something new. There are few things that could keep his attention from striving and Neah's admitting pointless rants aren't on that list.  
So the Noah rolls his eyes instead and sighs.

"What are you reading?" He asks after a few seconds.

"A fairy tale," Allen answers smiling. "It's a really nice one about a traveling circus. Shall I read it to you?"

"If you want to," Neah responses, seeming nonchalant.

Allen grins at him and it almost hurts how similar it looks to the stupid Exorcist's grin. He refuses to admit that they are identical.

" _And the clown asked 'why are you crying?' while crying bitterly himself_."

Neah knows the story by heart, otherwise Allen wouldn't be able to read it to him. Both are just a figment of his imagination after all, a fragment of his memories. They used to spend a lot of afternoons like this before everything went to hell. Before they died.

"I miss you," he suddenly interrupts Allen. He almost feels sorry for it because he knows how much Allen, his Allen, had hated to be interrupted. But this Allen isn't real, he's just Neah's way to get rid of the boredom and the guilt. "You weren't supposed to leave. How am I supposed to win this war now if you're a stupid brat who doesn't know anything?"

"I'm sorry," Allen apologizes and Neah can't stand it.

"You're _not_!" He hisses. "You're just because I want you to be!"

Allen stays silent for a long time before he puts his book away and tugs at Neah's dark locks with his long calloused fingers.

"You're a sentimental fool if you believe that every word I say and everything I do is just because you want me too, Neah."

"Am I?"

Allen doesn't answer, instead he just smiles knowingly in the exact same way Neah remembers him doing when he knows something the Noah doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
